


One shot and Drabble Library

by Smoaking_impala



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaking_impala/pseuds/Smoaking_impala
Summary: Somewhere to file all the old One shots and Drabbles I found on my laptop from 2015 - Pre Olicity, OTA, season 2/3.1) Contained - Felicity and Roy find themselves in a bit of a situation.2) Constantine - One of Felicity's old friends comes to visit.3) Dares - Felicity dares Roy to climb to the top of the Salmon ladder while they're drinking in the Arrow cave.





	1. Contained

**Author's Note:**

> The characters might be slightly OOC in these stories but forgive me, they were written years ago.
> 
> Dialogue prompt: Are you kidding me? We're not fine!"

“Are you kidding me? We're not fine!” Roy shouted, throwing his arms up in frustration.  
“Trust me.” Felicity said calmly. “It's not as bad as it looks.”  
“Really?” Roy snapped. “Not as bad as it looks? Because to me it looks like we're trapped in a shipping container. So what part of this is not as bad as it looks?”  
“We still have oxygen, we're alive.” She pointedly ignored Roy's whispered “For now.” and carried on. “We're not bleeding to death and you're with me.”  
“No offence, but what difference does it make if your here.” Roy said stopping his pacing to glare at her. “It's not as if you're going to beat up our new friends out there single handedly.”  
“No, but I'm smart. I could find a way out of here.”  
“And have you?”  
“No,” She mumbled. “I'm still thinking. But at the very least I'm stopping you from going insane.”  
“That's debatable Blondie.” He stated as he felt around the perimeter of the dim container.  
“Hey, Look on the bright side.” She said as she sat down on the floor  
“What bright side?”  
“We can use this as a bonding experience. Get to know each other better.”  
“We're stuck in a metal container that is getting hotter by the second, with no food or water and a limited amount of oxygen with no way out, and you want to know my favourite colour?” He asked incredulously.  
“Doesn't have to be your favourite colour, you could always tell me what you were doing here in the first place.”  
“I could ask you the same thing.”  
“I'm here on business.”  
“Business? The only people that do business around here are the ones that have something illegal to sell. So what's someone like you doing around here?”  
“I can't tell you, it's a secret.”  
“Why?” He laughed. “Are you undercover?”  
“Kind of, more like gathering Intel and getting out before I get caught. At least that was the plan.” Shooting Roy a look.  
“Wait, you're being serious? Are you with SCPD?”  
“No, nothing that... official. All you need to know is that I have backup on the way to rescue us.”  
“How do you know, are you in contact with them?”  
“No, but I know my team. They'll be here soon.”  
“Why weren't they here with you? To have your back?”  
“I kinda didn't tell them where I was going,” She said sheepishly. “They were out when I got a hit and it was supposed to be an easy job. I would have been in and out before anyone realised if you hadn't of tripped the alarm.”  
“Me? How do you know it wasn't you?” He defended, crossing his arms.  
“I was just leaving and wasn't even in the building. I'm only in here because they think I'm your lookout.”  
“How is this my fault? You shouldn't even be here in the first place!”  
“You shouldn't be either!” She retorted.  
“How do your team know where you are?” Roy said after a few moments of awkward silence.  
“I left my computer open on the GPS tracker app, just in case. I have a GPS in my pocket.” She said as she lifted up a flashing red LED showing him before putting it away.  
“I don't know who your team is, but even I know you're going to be in some deep shit when they get here.”  
“You have no idea.” She complained, tipping her head back until it hit the metal wall. She wasn't looking forward to the lectures she was going to get as a result of this.


	2. Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's old friend comes for a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember writing this just after it was announced Constantine was going to be in Arrow. I had planned to upload it before the episode aired, but life got in the way and i forgot all about it. Oh well, better late than never.
> 
> Slightly OOC.

Felicity was lost in the land of codes and algorithms, it wasn't until something hit the back of her head that she took note of her surroundings. She looked down to see a screwed up burger wrapper on her desk then turned to find Diggle chuckling at her and shaking his head and Oliver trying to hide his laughter behind his hand.  
“Did you just throw rubbish at me?” She asked glaring at Diggle.  
“Yeah, I did. Your phone keeps ringing.”  
“You could of just said so.” She snapped.  
“I tried, I shouted you three times.”  
“Oh, Sorry. I didn't hear it.”  
“I know," He smiled. "Just answer it.”  
She threw another glare at Oliver who was still laughing and glanced down at her phone to find 5 missed calls. Just as she picked it up of the table it started to ring again.  
She sighed in frustration when she saw the name flash up on the caller I.D. This means trouble. Big trouble.  
“Everything okay?” Oliver asked walking towards her, Diggle following.  
“If he's calling then no. Something is wrong.”  
“Okay... Aren't you going to answer it?” Oliver said while opening his water bottle and taking a drink.  
“Yeah, I will. I'm just trying to maintain my 'ignorance Is bliss' bubble for a while longer, Things get...Crazy when he's in town.” She pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear before she changed her mind, She was tempted to just turn her phone off.  
“Took you bloody long enough, Smoak.” John said with no greeting.  
“Hello to you too, Constantine. Me, I'm fine. How are you?” She said annoyed.  
“Yes, Yes. Hello, Listen. I know I said I wouldn't call but it's urgent. I need your help.”  
“Don't you always. Where are you? I can come pick you up. I'm guessing your in the area, otherwise you would be calling Ritchie, not me.”  
“No, need Love. I'm upstairs in the club. Be a dear and let me in.”  
“How did you-” Felicity asked shocked. Pulling up the security feed she saw he was indeed upstairs just outside the basement door. Oliver and Diggle both looked over her shoulder at the footage with wary expressions while the man in a trench coat at the door just grinned and fluttered his fingers in a wave at the camera pointed directly at him.  
“I may or may not have my own psychic these days. Now you gonna let me in or not.”  
“Fine, Doors open.” She said hanging up and unlocking the door from her computer.  
“Felicity-” Oliver started, Shocked she just gave a stranger access to the foundry.  
She just held up a hand cutting him off. “Trust me it's better we just let him in, He would of probably just teleported in some how anyway.”  
Oliver and Diggle just looked at her like she was going crazy.  
“How many times do I have to tell people that bloody Teleportation isn't real.”  
They looked up at the man's voice to see a blonde clunking down the stairs in a long tan trench coat. He smiled at Felicity as soon as he got to the bottom of the metal stair case.  
“Smoaky. It's been a while.” He said walking towards them pulling Felicity into a hug, which she returned without hesitation.  
“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” she said pulling back slightly out of the embrace giving him a glare.  
“You know, you're not as scary as you think you are, Love.” He pulled on a bit of her hair and smiled. “Love the new look by the way, it's more you. Way better than that whole Goth, Emo, grunge look you had going on.”  
“Hey! Ixnay on the othic-gay.” She warned glancing towards Oliver and Diggle.  
He pulled away with a chuckle and took in his surroundings with a whistle.  
“Looks like someone's been busy.” He said picking up an arrow and twirling it around.  
“Hey, don't touch!” Felicity said as she yanked It off him and put it back.  
He stood there hands raised in mock surrender and walked towards Oliver and Diggle.  
“So Smoaky, you going to introduce me to your friends?” He said giving them a once over.  
“This is John Diggle and Oliver Queen.”  
“Pleasure to meet you fellas. The name is John Constantine.” He said handing Diggle one of his business cards.  
“Exorcist, Demonologist and master of the dark arts?” Diggle said sceptically.  
“I'm getting new ones made.”  
“How long have you been saying that? That's the same piece of scrap you were throwing around when I first met you.” Felicity piped up.  
“Yeah, Alright. I'll get round to it eventually.”  
“No, you wont.”  
He smiled and winked at her before turning to face the whole group.  
“Right then,” He said clapping his hands together. “Down to business. There's someone here in Starling city using magic, dark magic. And I could use your help to track them down.”  
“What happened to your psychic?” Felicity asked him. Eyebrow raised.  
“She's on her holidays. You going to help or not?”  
“Magic?” Diggle asked “You can't be serious, Meta-humans are one thing, but magic?”  
“A non-believer huh?” Constantine replied before turning to Felicity. “You work with these Muggles?”  
“Be nice.” She warned.  
“No offence intended Smoaky.” He said as he walked over to the computer station. He whistled again in appreciation, touching everything that caught his attention.  
“Stop touching my stuff.” She called after him. His reply was to put his hands up and take an exaggerated step backwards, flashing her a grin and carried on his surveillance of the area.

She smiled shaking her head as she turned back to look at her team mates. The smile slipped of her face when she found them looking at her with varying degrees of annoyance and confusion.  
“How do you know this guy?” Diggle asked.  
“It's a long story. One that I’d rather not go over right now.” She told them. Her eyes kept drifting over to Constantine every few seconds to make sure he wasn't touching something he shouldn't. Not wanting him to break her computers.  
“Can we trust him?” Oliver asked not taking his eyes off of the stranger in the room.  
“Probably not,” Felicity answered truthfully. “But we can trust him enough to keep our secret. He just tends to do things on his own terms with his own rules, so don't expect him to tell you the whole story of what's going on.”  
“I don't think we should help him. We have our own problems to deal with.”  
“Then don't, he came here for my help anyway. Not yours.”  
“I just don't think this is a good idea, Felicity.”  
“It's not up to you, Oliver. He's my friend so I’m going to help. Either you come with me or you stay here.”  
She turned and walked over to Constantine, where she found him leaning against the railing trying to light a cigarette.  
“Don't even think about it.” She commanded snatching it from his mouth and throwing it in the bin.  
“Smoaky, what happened to you? You're no fun any more.” He complained as he trailed after her. 

Oliver turned to find Diggle staring at him disapprovingly.  
“What?” Oliver asked him. “Your not actually saying we should trust this guy?”  
“No. I'm saying we trust Felicity and her judgement on the situation. If she's helping him then so am I because she's our partner and she needs back up, No matter how crazy it all sounds.”  
“Fine. But I'm only doing it for her. I'm not gonna let this guy out of my sight until I know he's not a threat.”  
“No arguments there, man.”  
Diggle looked over and found Constantine sat on the edge of Felicity's desk as she worked at the computer. Every few seconds his hands would reach out to pick something up and Felicity would swat them away. Even though Felicity was acting annoyed with Constantine, it looked like she was genuinely happy to see him. Winding each other up seemed to be the norm for them.  
Diggle looked back over to Oliver and found him glaring at Constantine and Felicity, his arms crossed and his hands tightened into fists. John Constantine had only been here for less than five minutes and Oliver was jealous already, it had to be a new record. Diggle walked towards the cupboards making sure they were stocked up on alcohol, it was going to be a long week. 


	3. Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Roy end up drinking whisky to pass the time on a quiet night in the Arrow cave while the rest of the team is out. Drunken shenanigans ensue.

“Roy, I dare you to climb to the top of the salmon ladder.” Felicity slurred, grinning across at her drinking buddy.  
“Playing this game in the Arrow cave was a bad idea.” Roy decided.  
“If you don't do it you have to drink a glass of the good Russian vodka that Oliver keeps hidden away. The one that tastes like gasoline.”  
“I've had six shots of whisky already.” Roy complained. “Remind me how many you've had?”  
“I don't remember. Maybe nine.”  
“That there is a sign we should stop playing.” He pointed at Felicity before flopping back onto the training mat, trying to stop the room from spinning.  
“You're just trying to get out of climbing the ladder!” Felicity glared.  
“Of course I am!” He exclaimed lifting his head to look at her. “What happens when Oliver gets back and finds me at the top of his ladder, or worse, at the bottom of it because I was too drunk and I fell off of it?”  
“Chicken.” She teased.  
“Am not. I'm just being a responsible drunk.”  
“You just don't want to embarrass yourself. I bet you can't even climb one rung.”  
“I can climb it.” He sat up, offended.  
“Then prove it.” She insisted, holding her hand out. “$10 says you can't.”   
“Deal,” He agreed as they shook hands. “But if Oliver comes back and wants to kill me I'm going to blame you.”  
Roy got to his feet and walked over to the ladder. He stretched his arms before reaching up and grabbing the pole above his head. He'd only tried this once before and it didn't end well. He fell off and sprained his wrist as he landed. He'd lied and told everyone he'd hurt it on patrol.  
Letting out a deep breath he pulled himself up so his feet were off the ground and swung his legs to get momentum and pushed the bar up at the same time so it would catch in the next set of rungs. However with his level of intoxication and lack of coordination he pitched to the right causing only one side of the pole land its mark making him fall flat on his ass. After the shock had worn off and his head had stopped spinning he sat up and could hear Felicity laughing at him in the background. Looking over he found her laying on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes.  
“Yeah. Ha. Ha. I bet it's real hilarious, I'm not going to be able to sit down for a week.” He complained as he stood up rubbing his ass cheeks, causing Felicity to laugh even harder. “You know what, I want to see you try to climb that thing. It's harder than it looks.”  
“Challenge accepted.” She grinned. “If I beat you that $10 is mine.” She wobbled slightly as she stood up and made her way over to where Roy stood underneath the ladder. “It's a good job I decided to wear trousers today otherwise things were about to get awkward.”  
“Felicity.” Roy complained.  
“What? Oh did I say that out loud? Sorry, alcohol makes my brain to mouth filter not work.”  
“What filter?”  
She just stuck her tongue out at him in response.  
She had to jump a little to reach the pole above her making Roy chuckle. She glared, but otherwise ignored him. She swung her legs like Roy had and pushed upwards, to Roy's surprise the bar landed in the rungs with a metallic clang. She was two more rungs higher when Roy started to get nervous, he didn't know if he would be able to catch her if she fell in his alcohol induced state.  
“Okay, you've proved your point you can get down now.” He told her.  
“Nu-uh.” She said out of breath. “I'm going to make it to the top.”  
“Felicity, I really think you should get down before you fall. Oliver is going to kill me when he gets back as it is.”  
“Stop being such a scaredy cat, Roy.”  
She had reached the top of the salmon ladder in no time, She could give Sara a run for her money. She grinned down at Roy, sweat starting to form on her brow from the exercise.   
“See, easy. Maybe you and I should switch jobs. You be Tech support and I'll be Arsenal.”  
“Just because you can climb the ladder doesn't mean you could take out a guy 200ilbs bigger than you or shoot a bow. Now will you please get down before Oliver sees.”  
“Before Oliver sees what?” Oliver asked. Roy jumped out of his skin. He hadn't even heard him come through the door. He just stared at Oliver with wide eyes. Panicking.  
Before he could say something Felicity shouted down from the top of the ladder, She was now sat on top of the bar. He had no clue how she got up there, he didn't even notice her move.   
“Hey, Oliver,” She waved. “When did you get back?”  
“Felicity.” It was almost comical the way Oliver's eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of his partner sat at the top of the salmon ladder. “What are you doing up there?”  
“It was Roy's fault.”  
Oliver swung round to glare at Roy.   
Roy put his hands up and took a step back. He knew this was a bad idea.  
“Explain.”Oliver demanded.   
Again Felicity spoke before he could.  
“I dared Roy to climb the ladder, but he was too chicken so we made a bet. He fell on his ass by the way.” She laughed. “You should have seen it.”  
“It still doesn't explain why you're up there.” Oliver stressed.  
“Roy said he wanted to see me try to climb it so I did. You owe me $10.” She said pointing at Roy making sure he hadn't forgotten.  
“Have you been drinking?” Oliver asked noticing the glasses and empty whiskey bottle.  
“Just a little.” She beamed.  
“Okay, time to get down before you fall down.” Oliver walked over until he was stood underneath her.  
She rolled her eyes. “I'm not going to fall.”   
He held his arms out. “Just drop down and I'll catch you.”  
“I can get down on my own, Oliver.” She insisted.  
“Okay, I'll be here if you need help.” He took a few steps backwards, ready to catch her if he needed to.  
Roy stood chuckling as he watched Oliver. He was hovering around the base of the ladder keeping a close eye on Felicity. Every time she wobbled Oliver tensed ready to spring into action.  
Above them, Felicity stretched her arms up before she dropped backwards catching the pole under her knees so she was hanging upside down.  
Thinking she fell, both Oliver and Roy darted forward to catch her. They let out a breath when they realised she meant to do it.   
Roy Felt like he'd just had a heart attack and one glance and Oliver suggested he'd had one too. Felicity looked down at them laughing, she then unhooked her legs flipping as she dropped to the floor. She landed on her feet with her hands in the air, surprising everyone when she didn't even lose her footing.   
Meanwhile Oliver looked like he was about to pass out.  
“Where did you learn that?” Roy asked stunned.  
“I did gymnastics until I was 17. Guess I still got it, just like riding a bike.”  
“You mean you haven't tried that since then?”   
“Nope.” she grinned, pleased with herself.  
“What would of happened if you had fallen?” Oliver asked with a pained look on his face.   
“You would of caught me.” She said with absolute certainty.   
Roy coughed awkwardly to break the intense gaze that Oliver and Felicity had going on. It made him feel uncomfortable, like he was a third wheel.   
“Well, I'm gonna go. Felicity, We'll do this again sometime. Maybe next time we'll have to do it where there's nothing for you to climb and potentially hurt yourself.”  
“Sure Roy, I had fun. I'll see you tomorrow.” She pulled him into a hug before stumbling away to find her tablet.  
As he was leaving he could hear Oliver in the distance trying to convince Felicity it was time she go home and sleep.

The next morning, Roy walked in to find everyone gathered around Felicity's computer monitor, he walked over, wondering what they were looking at.   
“Roy!” Felicity shouted when she spotted him walking towards them. “Look what I found.”  
She turned the monitor so he could see before hitting play.  
When he looked at the screen his stomach dropped. It was the CCTV footage of them drinking last night.   
“Felicity.” He complained. “You didn't.”   
“Oh, I did.” She winked. “Look! This is my favourite part.” She exclaimed pointing at the screen.   
He cringed as he watched himself jump up to attempt the Salmon ladder only to fall flat on his ass not five seconds later. He walked away as they all started laughing and replaying the footage. He was never drinking in the Arrow cave again.  
“Hey!” Felicity shouted after him. “Where are you going? You still owe me that $10.”   
He started walking quicker, ignoring them. He wasn't mad, if it had been anyone else that had fallen of the ladder while drunk, he'd of been up there laughing at the video too. He was just embarrassed and wanted to forget it happened, but knowing his team they weren't going to let him forget about it any time soon.  
He didn't know how or when, but he was going to get revenge and Felicity would never see it coming.


End file.
